Outed
by kohitsujichan
Summary: Bo gets outed to Ren. Prequel to Expressions, but works as a stand alone.


**Flootsnoot, you asked for it, so here is your prequel :)  
**

**I do not own Skip Beat!  
**

It was beautiful and terrible in its simplicity, the way he found out. It should have been twisted and convoluted, for all the effort she put in to concealing it, but in the end, it had been settled with a single sentence.

"Bo, get suited up, we need you on set in 15."

It would be difficult to say who looked more shocked at the statement, Kyouko or Ren. Other emotions, however were quite easy to distinguish. While Ren, seemed only to register surprise, the mascot herself, was obviously shocked, terrified, repentant, and more. She bore a striking resemblance to a prisoner about to face the noose, or perhaps, more fittingly, a chicken about to have its head cut off.

Before Ren had a chance to react, she dropped on her face before him, practically soaking his expensive leather shoes with salt water.

"I'm so sorry!" she wailed. "I never meant to deceive you! It's just, you didn't seem to like me very much back then, but I wanted to help, but now you'll hate me even more! But, I promise, I never divulged a single word of what you said, not to a single soul! I would never do that! I'm so sorry for betraying your trust! I thought if you never found out, it would be ok, and I could just keep helping you, and it wouldn't cause any problems! I'm so sorry! If you have to kill me, I understand!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop. Slow down," he said, pulling her to her feet. He had a smile on his face, and not one of his fake, terrifying ones.

"I'm so—"

He placed his index finger over her lips. "Stop. Aren't you needed on set? We can talk later. I'm not angry."

"But I betrayed you!" she said, beginning to blubber anew.

"It wasn't on purpose, right?" he asked.

"No, of course not! I would never—"

"Then it's fine. We can discuss it later," he said. "Now, you'd better go get suited up. I know you're too professional to keep people waiting because of personal matters."

She shook her head and turned bright red. She was standing in front of the best actor the country had to offer, acting like a blubbering baby, instead of showing herself to be a true professional, as his kohai should be.

"I'll meet you after the show," he said.

"O-ok," she managed, before running off to get ready.

The hour he spent waiting for Kyouko as she played Bo, had to be one of the most nerve-wracking moments of his life. He used the time to try and figure out what to say to her. He realized, that Kyouko was privy to everything he'd told Bo. He briefly considered the possibility that she may have figured out his feelings for her, but gave the idea up almost immediately. If she knew he loved her, she would certainly _not_ act so calm.

This brought another problem to his mind. Kyouko knew he was in love with a high school girl. She probably never even considered the possibility that it could be her, and yet, not even a hint of jealousy. He knew better than to expect it, but it still stung a bit. It felt hopeless, but he still couldn't give up. He made up his mind. He would gloss over the details for now, and use this as an opportunity to get closer to her. Then, maybe one day, when she was ready, he would explain everything.

She still looked terrified when she came out of the storage closet she used as a dressing room, divested of her poultry attire. She looked as if she wasn't quite sure if she should really believe she was forgiven.

"Relax," he said, giving his best reassuring smile.

She began to tear up again. "But what I did was just so mean!"

"Did you do it to be mean?" he asked.

"Well, no…"

"Weren't you trying to help?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then isn't it ok?" he asked. "Not that I enjoy being lied to, but I understand."

"You do?" she asked, hope dawning on her features.

"There are some times when you can't show your true self," he said. "But that doesn't mean that the feelings you have while in disguise are any less real."

"I guess that's true," she said, blushing as she continued. "I did it because I wanted to help you, and that's true whether I'm Bo, or just me."

"Then can I come to you when I need someone to talk to? The chicken was my go-to guy, after all."

"Of course!" she said, positively glowing. "I didn't think you would want help from a lowly kohai."

"But you're not _just_ my kohai," he said, smile threatening to melt her. "We're more than that, right?"

"Eh?"she asked.

He leaned down to her level and looked her straight in the eyes. "Aren't we, friends?"

"But you're my sempai," she argued.

"Don't you think, with everything I've told you, we should at least be considered friends?" he asked. He knew he was sending her on a guilt trip, in order to get her to accept the term, but he couldn't help it. "I mean, you probably know more about me than just about anyone."

"Eh? I'm so sor—"

"But that's normal for close friends," he said."And it's difficult, in this line of work, to meet people who see you for who you are, and not for your fame or fortune."

"I s-see," she replied. She had never been overwhelmed by his star-power, but that had probably been in part, due to their mutual dislike in the early part of their acquaintance.

"So, if we're friends, does that mean I can help you all the time, even when I'm not dressed as Bo?"

He chuckled. "Not only does it mean that, but it also means I can help you."

"But you already do so much for me!"

"But now, you don't have to feel obligated about it. You help me too, you know," he reminded her.

"But you help me way more than I help you! I can only do common things, like cook or listen to you. I can't do anything important. You've helped me become a better actress. You've helped me become a new me. How can I possibly repay that?"

"You already have," he said. She'd helped him more than she could ever know. "Anyway, that's just what friends do. They don't have to _do_ anything. They're just there for each other during the good times and the bad."

She looked unsure.

"Can you do that for me?" he asked.

"Really? Just that?"she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Of course!" she replied. "I couldn't do anything less!"

"That's all I could ever ask for," he said, giving a radiant smile.

After her eyes adjusted to the blinding light of his smile, and she could think again, she let out a giggle.

"What?" Ren asked.

"Nothing, it's just," she giggled again, "it's kind of like we just got married. You know, 'for better or for worse?' I mean imagine _us_ married."

"Yeah," he said. "Imagine that."

Somehow, it wasn't very difficult for him to imagine.

**AN: I'm done with all my scary projects! Now I only have my far less daunting writing project and finals, so here is another bit of procrastination. Leave me a review if you'd like to let me know what you think.**


End file.
